


Flame

by planetundersiege



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: 16 years, Bald Spot, Challenges, Clones, Dimentional scissors, Dragon-Cycle, Earning, F/M, Feels, Fire, Games, Heartbreak, Hekapoco, Hekapoo - Freeform, Human/Monster love, Love, MarcoxHekapoo, Marcpoo, Older Marco, Sad, Sarcasm, Svtfoe, Tricks, Unrequied love, clone, dont know what to tag, flames, marco diaz - Freeform, nachos, this episode gave me feels, tragic, what even is their ship name?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hekapoo's thoughts and feelings of a certain human sure changes as sixteen years passes by...





	

From the moment she saw him, she underestimated him. He was just a human, a being without magical powers that abused a pair of dimensional scissors, and not just any scissors, her scissors, stolen months previously. He was gonna pay.  
As he cut another hold open, this one for the simple sake of being to lazy to throw a mug in the trash can, she was there, and dragged him into her dimension.  
“Where did you get these?”, she asked, angered in her voice as she saw him laying there on the ground, confused.  
“Eh, I'm borrowing them from a friend, that may or may not be Star Butterfly”.  
He can't be serious can he?  
“Wrong answer”.  
She couldn't believe it.  
“I'm the forger of all dimensional scissors. Each pair is made specifically for the entity who earns them”.  
She made the scissors glow by putting them inside her flame, showing him that her name was engraved in them, Hekapoo.  
“Lady I can't read that”.  
“That's me, that's my name, Hekapoo. You humans are lame times a thousand”, she said, meaning if, before she booped his cheek.  
“I don't care who’s name’s on them, I borrowed them from Star, and I'm returning them”.  
Oh he thought…  
She smirked at him as she showed him the scissors.  
“And how do you propose you’re going to get them back?”.  
This will be fun.  
“Well I'll earn them like you said…”.  
Before she knew it, she was laying on the ground, eyes closed as she laughed. This human, earning a pair of scissors? Unbelievable.  
“That’s rich”, she said as she put a finger on her eye to wipe away a tear from laughter. This human was lame, but funny, interesting even…  
She saw how he walked forward, head straight up with an angry expression on his face.  
“I'll have you know, I have a red belt in karate”.  
Okay show of your lame skills all you want, but she had a plan.  
She was gonna play a game with him, a fun game because he had proven himself to be less boring than she thought.  
“That should be amusing. Okay all you have to do, is blow out this flame”, she said and pointed at her flame, that constantly was hovering over her head and her tiara black as coal, knowing he would be in for a few surprised. He thought this was gonna be easy, and he could never be more wrong, because that's what you get when you mess with Hekapoo, not that she would say that out loud to him.  
“Really? No problem”.  
We will see…  
As he was about to blow it, her incredible speed and flying made her stand 20 feet further away, without him even blinking, and he looked shocked for a second before he started walking up to her again. Once again she flew away in a quick stream of orange, that matched her burning eyes. She gave him another slight smirk, showing off her fangs.  
He started running, anger filling his face. She just smiled over how silly he looked while she also began to run, she greatly outsped the earthling.  
Without him realizing it, she ran around him, hitting his head as she passed him, making small pieces of his hair fall off.  
“That’s one, haha”.  
She smiled as she passed him the second time, and hit his head.  
“That’s two”.  
She saw him turn around, both ran with fierce facial expressions as the closed in on one another.  
She took out her scissors and cut up a hole, making him fall into another dimension, and out of a cliff.  
“Bye bye”, she said, in a tone of baby talk as she thought he fell, and when she looked down to see him fall, he blew out her light, or at least that was what he thought, as her clone disappeared.  
She made her voice whisper in the wind.  
“She didn't have the scissors”  
“And you’re gonna have to blow out a whole lot of flames to find them…”.  
She saw him turn around, facing her army with hundreds of clones, all smiling at him.  
He asked for a challenge and now he was getting one, not that he would accept it.  
“Are you looking for these dumdum?”, she asked and held up the scissors, as she stood in the middle of her army.  
She opened countless of dimensions, before angrily staring at him as her clones left.  
“I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!”.  
Hah  
Just as she thought, he won't have what it takes to complete the challenge, but what was expected of a human?  
She once again whispered with the wind.  
“It may take days, months, even lifetimes… Hahaha. I don't think you have to guts to do it”.  
She opened one lady portal, one back to Earth.  
“Go home to your stinky dirt rock, little boy”.  
Where she expected him to leave, he didn't.  
He began searching for everyone one of her clones, hour after hour, day after day, and after a year had passed, she truly admired him. He had only blown out a few of her clones, but she admired his strength, this was something no one has ever done before.  
She thought a little less of the human, but still thought he would give up, until one day ten years into the challenge. He had blown out five of her in less than a minute, riding on his dragon-cycle, fighting like a real warrior. What she has seen was no little boy, but a grown man with only one goal, a goal he would complete or die without completing, now she knew he wasn't going to give up.  
She didn't know why, but it pleased her, but she secretly wished he would never come closer to blowing out the last candle, because now she knew he would eventually, but she didn't want him to leave her.  
She wanted him to stay.  
Countless more months passed, countless of her clones were gone, and the day she dreaded the most finally arrived.   
She knew that today was the day he was gonna blow out her flame…  
She heard him enter her house, she was in the middle of forging the scissors that would be his, and she has just felt the life of her two last clones disappear.  
Her heart was aching and she was trying not to cry, using her whole willpower in the process.  
“So it all comes down to this…”.  
She smiled as he heard his voice, even though it also pained her more than anything.  
“Sixteen years, a lot of clones, seemed to go by, like that. I finally tracked you down Hekapoo”.  
“Yeah, it’s the real me, no more clones”.  
Why was she saying that?  
“Who’s a little boy now?”, he asked and took down his hood, revealing the face of a mighty warrior.  
It should be her warrior…  
“This is the part where you blow out my flame”, she said, still smirking, even though she didn't want too.  
She waited for it to happen, but he sat down on her couch, much to her own relief. A few more seconds with him, seconds she would treasure.  
He began to brag about what he had done, and she kept smiling.  
Every word he said was like a song for her, a song she never wanted to end, but it had too.  
He blew out her flame.  
The second it disappeared, she felt could, and her heart ached worse than before, but she kept that to herself. She had to smile.  
“Not bad for a human”.  
She held her hand up, and the scissors flew into his hands.  
“You truly earned these. I underestimated you”.  
They were so close, and the tension so strong, and inside her brain was a huge battle.  
Before he disappeared she wanted a kiss, but before she could show that, her door flew open, revealing a certain princess Butterfly.  
He ran away from her and gave her a huge hug, even though he hasn't seen her in years in his perspective, he greeted her like they had seen each other minutes ago, like it was for the girl. She saw how she looked at him, he saw how close they were, and it pained her.  
And then it happened.  
She heard that he wanted to stay.  
Her body got filled with excitement, but it was crushed seconds later.  
She saw what he was gonna choose, he was gonna choose her no matter what, so when he looked at her she said a thing that wouldn't prevent him from leaving, but might make him come back now and again.  
“Don't look at me, these scissors are yours now. You can come back any time you want”.  
 _Any time you want…_  
He opened a portal, asked her to take care of his dragon-cycle.  
“Well friend, you really gave me a run for my money”.  
“Likewise… You’re pretty cool”, she said and slapped his head, one last time.  
“Later H-poo”.  
“DON’T CALL ME THAT”.  
She heard them talking back in their own dimension, and as he complained about his bald spot she said,  
“Hah, you got the mark of Hekapoo, son. Okay byebye”  
And with that she went back to her own dimension.  
She was all alone, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
She had loved him.  
And he had left.  
She didn't know if he would ever come back, but she knew she had done the right thing even if it pained her more than anything in the world.  
She made him go back to Earth, and to a girl that loved him.  
She did that for him so that he could be happy.  
 _For him to be happy..._


End file.
